


Intruder

by Rawrlove19



Series: Janoskians' Snippets [13]
Category: Janoskians
Genre: Evil, Gen, Noises, Scheming, Twins, intruder, scared, surprise, teenage twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrlove19/pseuds/Rawrlove19
Summary: This is a prompt from Bubballoo on AO3. Im Really late, sorry :(-Could you write one where they're teens and the twins get scared or something and so beau comes and they all share a bed and cuddle? ^_^





	Intruder

"Luke wake up?" Jai whispered loudly as he tried to harshly shake his brother awand. Luke woke with a jump, quickly wiping away the line of drool from his mouth that connected his face to his pillow.

"Wha'? What happened?" Luke shouted as he struggled to keep his eyes open. After a minute, he was able to force his heavy eyelids open to look at the terrified face of his twin brother.

"Luke, I'm scared..." Jai whispered worriedly. Luke let out a heavy sigh before reaching his hands out to his twin brother. Jai immediately scrambled into the arms of his older twin and flopped on his top bunk.

""It's okay, Jai. Just go to sleep. I'm tired and I don't want to deal with this right now." Luke sighed, not putting up a fight for o make Jai leave him alone. Jai frowned. He was scared and Luke needed to know why,too.

"Luke, No!" Jai whispered loudly. "I heard something!"

"I'm sure it's nothing, Jai. Go to sleep." Luke rolled his eyes, ignoring all of Jai's fears. Jai wanted to argue. He already felt tears spring to his eyes, but he was used to this. Ever since they had turned 14, Luke had acted like nothing could hurt him, even if that meant dismissing Jai's fears in the process.

"No!" Jai argued, punching Luke's chest lightly. "Something or someone is out there, Luke. This is serious!" Luke sat up with a smirk, allowing Jai to predict his thoughts. He was most likely about to tease him for being scared and crying. That's just how Luke was.

"Aww, look at whittle Jai-Jai-" Luke started to tease, but was interrupted by the sound of someone walking through their house. No one should have been walking through their house at this hour. Their Mum was on a business trip and Beau was sleeping over at Daniel's house.

"I told you so!" Jai whisper-yelled, his teeth chattering with fear. Luke gulped down his own fear. No one should be walking through their house. He hugged Jai tighter to him as he tried to think of a plan. "We need to do something Luke! Now, before we get murdered!"

"Shut up, Jai! I know, but I don't know what to do!" Luke snapped, stressfully. "We could go down and surprise them?" He finally suggested. Jai gave him his signature 'are you stupid?' look before letting out a sigh. His plan had to be as good as any right now.

"Okay."

-

The Twins slowly made their way down the stairs, looking for whoever the culprit of the noise was. They heard some rustling and then nothing. No one was there. If anything that scared them even more.

Then the door flung open, causing Luke to jump into Jai's arms and for both twins to screw their eyes shut in fear. They were practically shaking in fear at the unknown visitor.

"What are you two freaks doing?" Beau asked with a small laugh. He had come home only to find his two little brothers scared for their lives and practically shaking with fear.

"Beau, you're home! Finally!" They chorused in excitement. Jai dropped Luke on the floor and bolted for his oldest brother's arms. Luke was quick to get up and join him in hugging the life out of Beau.

"Whoa! You two need to calm down!" Beau chuckled. "Come on. Let's go over to the couch and you two can tell me all about it." The Twins nodded eagerly as they followed their older brother to the couch and told him all about the strange noises they had heard.

"It's okay, I'm here now!" Beau announced proudly as his brothers cuddled into his sides. Unbeknownst to Luke and Jai, however, Beau sent a wink over to the window. There was Daniel. The real culprit. He winked again and Daniel started to rattle the window and make noise, causing the twins to scream in fear.

"Beau, do something!" Jai screamed, forcing Beau to hold his laugh in.

"Do you two want to sleep with me in my room tonight?" Beau asked, cooing when both of his brothers nodded their heads eagerly. "Come on then."

As Luke and Jai scrambled to run up the stairs to his room, Beau sent a thumbs up towards Daniel at the window. His brothers dared to think that they didn't need him anymore? Big mistake. Everything had gone according to plan.


End file.
